


Earth 38

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You had came to Earth with your sister Kara. Years later you are dating Natasha who is on a different Earth. Natasha called you and asked you for help defeating Thanos. After the fight Natasha asks you to stay with her on her Earth.





	Earth 38

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel and DC.
> 
> Translate: moya lyubov’ = my love

When you got a call from your girlfriend saying that she needed your help and that it was really serious you were with your sisters. You immediately stood up which caused your sisters to look up at you with worried looks on their faces.

“I’m on my way.” You told Natasha before hanging up the phone.

“What’s wrong (Y/N)?” Kara asked as she stood up and walked over to you.

Your sisters knew about your relationship but they never met Natasha. Alex and Kara were happy for you, they wanted you to be happy and they could tell Natasha made you happy.

You look between your sisters. “I have to go, something bad is happening and Natasha needs my help.”

You quickly walk into your room and changed into your superhero suit. You and Kara have the same powers since you were both from Krypton. You two were sent by your parents in a spacecraft to Earth after your cousin. You two were going to protect Kal-El but your spacecraft was knocked off course and into the Phantom Zone. When your spacecraft crashed on Earth, Kal-El had grown up and become Superman. You and your sister were taken to live with the Danvers. 

At first you and Kara had to hide your powers from everyone that wasn’t Kal-El and the Danvers. But years later when you and Kara lived in National City you two were forced to reveal your powers. Now you and Kara are National City’s protectors.

“What’s going on?” Alex asked when you got back into the living room wearing your suit.

“I’m not really sure, Natasha said she really needed my help and that she would tell me what’s going on when I get there.” You looked at her and gave her a small smile. You could tell they were both worried about you. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

Kara rushed forward and pulled you into a tight hug. If you were human and she did this you were sure it would hurt a lot. “Please be safe.”

“I promise.” You hugged her back just as tight. Then you felt Alex join in on the hug. You wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into the hug.

**xxxxx**

You landed on Natasha’s Earth and as soon as you did you felt Natasha wrap her arms around you. You wrapped your arms around her, holding her close. “I’m here babe. What’s going on?” You kissed the top of her head. 

Natasha brought you to where the others that were in Wakanda. She began to tell you about the six Infinity Stones and this Titan called Thanos and what he was planning on doing.

“Shit…” You didn’t know what to think or say. But you were going to help in any way you could to save Natasha and everyone.

Once Natasha brought you into the room where the others were in they were all looking at you. You could tell they were skeptical of you and you don’t blame them.

“Who is she?” A man with a metal arm glared at you.

“Barnes.” Natasha growled at him. “Everyone this is my girlfriend (Y/N). She’s here to help us.”

“Why haven’t we heard of her before and why is she here now?” A man with blonde hair and a beard asked.

Natasha sighed. “She isn’t from here, she’s an alien from Earth 38. We met about a year ago when she accidentally came to our Earth. On her Earth she’s a superhero, she has solar energy absorption, heat vision, super hearing, enhanced vision, flight, invulnerability, superhuman stamina, superhuman strength, superhuman speed, and super breath.”

“Natasha called me and asked me if I could come help. She just told me what was going on and I’ll do everything I can to help.” You looked around them, some of them seemed to calm down a little bit now they knew somewhat about you.

**xxxxx**

All hell broke loose. Everyone was fighting, you were flying around so you could get a better view of everything that was going on. If you saw something you took care of it and if you saw someone who needed help you would help them.

That was when you saw Wanda get knocked over by Proxima Midnight. You growled and flew down. That was when you saw Natasha standing behind her so you quietly landed next to Natasha so Proxima Midnight didn’t know you were there. That was also when you notice Okoye not far away.

“She’s not alone.” Natasha said.

Then Proxima Midnight started fighting you, Okoye, and Natasha. She punched you in the face, your head went to the side and when you turned to look back at her, you glared.

“You did not just punch me.” You grabbed her and were about to throw her but before you could Wanda used her powers to throw her up into these wheel like machines and she was gone.

You took a breath and you realized you had some of Proxima Midnight’s blood on your face and you wiped it off. “That was so cool but also really gross.”

You and Natasha looked at each other before going back to fighting. Later on you saw that Thor had Stormbreaker and hit Thanos. Then you heard him say,  _“You should’ve aimed for the head.”_  And you saw him raise his hand that had the gauntlet.

“No!” You weren’t going to let him do anything. You flew over to him in seconds, you grabbed Thanos. You grabbed the gauntlet and ripped it off his hand. “I don’t think so raisin head.”

“Who the hell are you?” He growled but it was more of a cough, Stormbreaker was still in him. 

“I don’t have to answer to you.” You threw him on the ground and punched his face, knocking him out. 

Thor walked over to you. “Is he-”

“No. I’ll leave that to you.” You nodded at him before leaving him to finally deal with Thanos.

It was finally over.

**xxxxx**

Hours after Thanos was defeated everyone felt like they could finally relax. Natasha was still overwhelmed and she hasn’t left your side. It’s not like you wanted to her leave your side, you wanted to be as close to her as you could.

You were staying the night and the two of you were in a room that T'Challa let you stay in. You had an arm wrapped around Natasha as you were cuddling on the bed.

Suddenly Natasha sits up. You look at her with a concerned look on your face. “Baby? What’s wrong?” You sat up as well.

“I’ve been thinking about this a lot lately and after today…” She looked at you. “(Y/N) I love you so much, you make me so happy.” Natasha smiled. “Would you live here with me instead of visiting periodically?”

You smiled before placing your hand on her cheek, you pulled her into a loving kiss. You both smiled into the kiss. After a couple seconds you pulled away and rest your forehead against hers. “I would love to Nat. I have to talk to my sisters though.”

Natasha nods. “I know.” She smiles. “How about you bring them here once we get back to the Avengers compound, I would love to meet them.”

“Really?” You pulled back, the smile never leaving your face.

“Yes moya lyubov’.” Natasha kissed you. You happily kissed her back.

**xxxxx**

“(Y/N)! You’re back!” Kara rushed over to you, pulling you into a tight hug as soon as you walked Kara’s apartment. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” Alex came over and hugged you as well. You hugged them both back.

Once the three of you pulled away from the hug Alex could tell there was something you weren’t telling them. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing I promise.” You gave her a smile. “But how would you both like to finally meet Natasha?”

They both smiled. “It’s about time!” Kara cheered, a huge smile forming on her face. You chuckled and shook your head.

When you arrived at the Avengers compound Natasha was waiting for you. She smiled when she saw you and your sisters. She walked over. “It’s nice to finally meet you both, (Y/N) has told me so much about the both of you.”

“She’s told us so much about you too.” Alex said.

Hours later the four of you were in the kitchen drinking some coffee. You couldn’t help but smile at your girlfriend and sisters. You knew they would get along but it was nice to finally see them talking.

“There was something I wanted to talk to you both about.” You finally said to your sisters. It was time to tell them that Natasha asked you to live with her on her Earth.

“What is it (Y/N)?” Kara set her mug down and looked over at you, Alex did the same.

“After we defeated Thanos Natasha had asked me something.” You looked at Natasha before looking at your sisters, Natasha gave you a loving smile as she held your hand under the table. “She asked me if I wanted to live here with her instead of visiting periodically.”

Both Alex and Kara’s eyes widened, Alex was looking between you and Natasha. They weren’t expecting that. As much as they were going to miss you they knew they couldn’t keep you from being with the woman you love. 

“Will you promise to visit?” Alex looked at you.

“Of course, I’ll visit whenever I can.” You nod. “You both can visit us here too.”

Kara stood up, she walked over to you and wrapped her arms around you. “I’ll miss you so much (Y/N).” You felt her tears fall onto your shoulder, that was when you let your tears fall.

“I’ll miss you both, you’re my sisters and will always be no matter if I’m back in National City or here.” You tightened your arms around Kara before going over to Alex and pulling her into a hug. “I’m only going to be a call away.”

“We know.” Alex tightened her arms around you before pulling away, you could tell she was doing everything she can to keep the tears from falling. She gave you a small smile. “I’m happy for you.”

“You both are always welcome here. You can visit whenever you want.” Natasha walked over, she wrapped an arm around your waist. You leaned into her.

When it was time for Kara and Alex to head back to National City it was hard. But they both told you it was okay and that they would see you soon and that they both love you.

Once they left you felt Natasha wrap her arms around you from behind, she rests her chin on your shoulder and kissed your neck. “I love you (Y/N) Danvers.”

“And I love you Natasha Romanoff.” You smiled and leaned back into her embrace.

You couldn’t wait to fall asleep and wake up next to the woman you love every day but you also couldn’t wait to see your sisters again. 


End file.
